CORALIA
CORALIA is a miniboss and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. She's found in a secret room in The Great Sea, one screen north of the Slime Cat. She's a member of the Arcade foes. Appearance Overview Statistics After level 33, Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 5x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack2 = Mermaid Fishes |Target2 = All |Power2 = 120/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Ice |Element%2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Toxic Bubble |Target3 = All |Power3 = 90 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 25% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 150% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 5x 20% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Waterfall |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 210/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Water |Element%4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 5x 20% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Wet chance increased to 200% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status and debuff are applied on all hits. Power increases to 315/3 when <69% HP and to 420/4 when <39% HP. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Mermaid Song |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 190/7 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 25% |StatusIcon5 = * |StatusChance5 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x 25% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status and debuff are applied on all hits *Randomly picks a stat to debuff between HP, Attack, Defence, Magic Attack, Magic Defence, Accuracy and Evade on each hit. Debuff chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Mirror 1 |Target6 = Self |StatusIcon6 = |StatusStrength6 = 25% |Notes6 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Also gives 1x Lovable on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Mirror 2 |Target7 = Self |StatusIcon7 = |StatusStrength7 = 25% |Notes7 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Also gives Defend on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Mirror 3 |Target8 = Self |StatusIcon8 = |StatusStrength8 = 25% |Notes8 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Also gives 1x Regen on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic 1st Action * If Berserked → Mermaid Fishes; * Otherwise → Mermaid Fishes (1/3), Toxic Bubble (1/3), Waterfall (1/3). 2nd Action * If Berserked → Mermaid Fishes; * Otherwise → Mermaid Song (1/3); ** If CORALIA still hasn't buffed yet, or the last Mirror buff used was Mirror 3 → Mirror 1 (2/3); ** If the last Mirror buff used was Mirror 1 → Mirror 2 (2/3); ** If the last Mirror buff used was Mirror 2 → Mirror 3 (2/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% → Mermaid Fish Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses